bwonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Patterson
Rick Patterson เป็นนักมวยปล้ำคนนึงใน BWO โดยมีเอกลักษณ์ก็คือแขนขวาที่เป็นเหล็ก ปัจจุบันทำงานเป็นเฮ้ดของ Extreme Blood (แทน Antord) โดยในอดีตเคยเป็นเฮ้ดของ SOTA มาก่อน (ปัจจุบันให้ Chris Lindsey ทำแทน) ประัวัติ Rick Patterson ก่อนที่จะมาเป็นนักมวยปล้ำนั้น เขาเป็นนักชก MMA ที่ว่ากันว่ามีมูลค่าทางการตลาดมากที่สุดบนโลกและเป็นคนที่มีท่าซับมิสชั่น ที่อันตรายที่สุด ใครที่โดนท่าล็อคของเขาเมื่อไหร่ น้อยคนที่จะทนได้ ทุกครั้งที่เขาขึ้นชก ต้องมีคนดูมากมาย ชีวิตของเขาในวงการ MMA นั้นจากชีวิตที่น่าตื่นเต้น ก็เริ่มกลายเป็นชีวิตที่น่าเบื่อ กิจวัตรประจำวันที่ซ้ำซาก ตื่นแต่เช้าเพื่อฝึก และขึ้นชกเพียงไม่กี่นาทีเท่านั้น ถึงกระนั้นผลงานของ Rick ก็ไม่ได้ตกต่ำแต่อย่างใด วันนึงในขณะที่ Rick กำลังจะกลับบ้านนั้น ตั๋วชมมวยปล้ำของค่าย BWO ก็ตกอยู่ที่พื้น ซึ่ง Rick ก็เก็บไป ก่อนที่จะใช้มันเพื่อชมมวยปล้ำของ BWO ในวันต่อมา Rick ได้ค้นพบว่านี่อาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้ชีวิตของเขากลับมาสีสรรค์ในชีวิตอีก ครั้ง ไม่นานนักเขาก็ตัดสินใจประกาศรีไทร์จากวงการ MMA และหันไปฝึกมวยปล้ำ ช่วงแรกๆเขาก็เริ่มปล้ำในค่ายอินดี้ และสร้างชื่อให้กับตัวเอง วันนึงเขาได้ขึ้นปล้ำเพื่อชิงแชมป์โลกของค่ายอินดี้ที่เขาอยู่ ซึ่งในแมทช์คืนนั้นเป็นแมทช์ที่ว่ากันว่าสุดยอดที่สุด จนแฟนๆเรียกเขาว่าเขาคือชายที่ไม่มีทางจะลืมได้ และเพราะแมทช์นั้นก็ทำให้ทาง BWO เริ่มสนใจตัวเขา ไม่นานนักก็มีสัญญาจากทาง BWO ซึ่ง Rick ก็นึกได้ว่ามวยปล้ำที่เขาได้เห็นครั้ง แรกนั้นคือ BWO และเขาก็เริ่มคิดได้ว่า ถ้าเขายังคงอยู่ในค่ายมวยปล้ำเล็กๆ ชีวิตของเขาจะไม่ก้าวหน้า เขาจึงตัดสินใจเซ็นสัญญาเพื่อปล้ำใน BWO ช่วง แรกที่ Rick มา คนส่วนใหญ่นั้นมองว่าเป็นเพียงดาวรุ่ง บางคนถึงกลับออกมาบอกเลยว่าเขาไม่มีทางดังได้ แต่แล้ว Rick ก็หักปากกาเซียนโดยการคว้าแชมป์ Underground ในระยะเวลาแค่ 2 เดือน จากนั้นชีวิตของเขาก็ในวงการมวยปล้ำก็พัฒนาขึ้นเรื่อยๆ และเขาก็จะไม่หยุดที่จะสร้างชื่อเสียงของตนเองในวงการมวยปล้ำ จนคว้าแชมป์โลกเส้นแรกของตัวเองใน BWO ได้สำเร็จ รวมถึงเป็นที่รู้จักในวงกว้าง วันนึงในขณะที่ Rick กำลังเห็นคนรู้จักของตนเองกำลังถูกอันธพาลรังแก เขาได้แต่มองก่อนที่เดินจากไปโดยไม่ได้สนใจอะไร วันต่อมาข่าวได้ลงว่าคนรู้จักคนนี้ได้ตายไปแล้ว วินาทีนั้นเขาจึงคิดว่า ถ้าเขาเข้าไปช่วย คนๆนี้จะไม่ตาย Rick จึงตัดสินใจว่าต่อไปนี้ ใครมีปัญหาขัดแย้งอะไร ตนเองจะเข้าไปช่วยทันที เพื่อที่จะไม่ให้เกิดความเสียหายอีก Rick Patterson ในฐานะนักมวยปล้ำ BWO Rick ปล้ำแมทช์แรกใน BWO คือในศึก Vote of Revolution ใน Hospital Match โดยคู่ต่อสู้ของ Rick ก็ได้แก่ DayRusChay , Drake Bellamy , Ken Simpston , Reiji Numbu โดยแมทช์นี้ DayRusChay คือผู้ชนะไป ในคืนเดียวกัน Rick ได้เปิดตัวกับ Anti Violece Inc. และในสองเดือนต่อมา Rick ก็คว้าแชมป์แรกได้นั่นคือแชมป์ BWO Underground ในศึก War Historic หลังจาก War Historic ชีวิตของ Rick ก็ขึ้นถึงจุดสูงสุดเพราะเขาได้เจอกับ Dark Ice ซึ่งเป็นเจ้าของค่าย และเป็น Rick ที่คว้าชัยมาใน X'mas Blood โดยได้รับความช่วยเหลือจาก The ZAX ในช่วงเวลาที่ Rick ถือแชมป์ Underground นั้น Rick ได้เข้าไปถึงรอบชิงของ After Fall War (โดยจับคู่กับ The ZAX ภายใต้ชื่อทีม It's We) ในคืนนั้น It's We ได้ชนะ NED และ The King of Justice แต่ว่าในที่สุดก็มาแพ้ให้กับ The Sky Plane ในภายหลังในรายการ Exodus นั้น Rick ก็ได้เสียแชมป์ Underground ให้กับ Ultimate God โดยรวมแล้ว Rick ถือแชมป์ Underground ถึง 5 เดือน จากนั้น Rick ก็เริ่มไล่ล่าแชมป์ Barbaric ซึ่งใน Escape Death 2011 Rick ได้เจอกับ Pacific Kid เพื่อหาผู้ท้าชิงอันดับ 1 แต่ว่า Kid นั้นเป็นฝ่ายชนะและถือเป็นการยุติการไล่ล่าแชมป์ Barbaric ในที่สุด จากนั้น Rick ก็ได้เปิดศึกกับ Hassan ใน Siam Survivor II ใน Exodus ทั้งสามตอนก่อนถึง Siam Survivor ก็เป็น Rick ที่ชนะ Hassan ทั้งสามครั้ง และตอนนั้น Hassan ก็ท้า Rick ว่าถ้าตนไม่ชนะ Rick ใน Siam Survivor ตัวเองจะลาออกจากค่าย และก็เป็น Rick ที่ชนะ Hassan และิยุติอาชีพของ Hassan ขึ้นสู่ระดับ Main Event + ในฐานะทีม Resolution เหตุการณ์ที่เป็นน่าจดจำอีกอย่างของ Rick คือการที่ Rick นั้นได้ขึ้นปล้ำใน Royal Rumble ในศึก Blood of Champion และออกมาเป็นคนที่ 22 ซึ่งในคืนนั้น Rick ก็ได้สิทธิชิงแชมป์โลกใน Revolt ซึ่งใน Revolt นั้น Rick ก็แพ้อดีตเพื่อนร่วมทีมอย่าง The ZAX หลังจากนั้น Rick ก็ได้สิทธิชิงแชมป์ Universal ของ Antord ต่อหากทว่า เนื่องจากเกิดปัญหาทำให้ BWO ไม่ได้ฉายหลายเดือน และทำให้แมทช์นี้โดนยกเลิกไปในที่สุด ด้วยเหตุนี้ืทำให้ Rick ออกมาประกาศว่าตัวเองสนับสนุนฝ่าย Resolution เพราะ Morest ทำให้ตนเองเสียประโยชน์ ในช่วงนั้น Rick ก็ได้เข้ามาบริหารฝ่ายบทของ Extreme Blood เพราะ Antord ที่เป็นหัวหน้าฝ่ายบทเกิดปัญหา แมทช์ชิงแชมป์ของ Rick กับ Antord ได้เกิดขึ้นใน War Historic ปี 2011 โดยเป็น Rick ที่แพ้เพราะเกิดเหตุการผิดพลาดทางกระแสไฟฟ้า ว่ากันว่าช่วงที่ BWO งดออกอากาศ Rick ได้เสียแขนขวาไป หากทว่า Rick ก็กลับมาโดยที่เขาบอกว่ากับทีมงานว่าเขาได้ให้ันักวิทยาศาสตร์เสริมแขนของเขาแล้ว และแขนของเขาก็กลายเป็นเหล็กไปเรียบร้อยแ้ล้ว แชมป์โลก + New Resolution ใน War of Historical นั้น Rick ก็คว้าแชมป์ BWO Universal Champion ได้สำเร็จ โดยการชนะ Antord ซึ่งหลังจากนั้นทาง Resolution ก็ถูกแบ่งออกมาเ็ป็นสองฝ่าย โดย Rick เป็นผู้นำของฝ่าย New Resolution ซึ่งใน After Fall War นั้นเป็นฝ่าย New Resolution ที่แพ้ Original Resolution โดย Rick โดนจับ Dashing Warrior หลังจากนั้น Rick ก็สามารถป้องกันแชมป์กับ Alex Register และ Mike Sanderson ได้สำเร็จ และมาเสียแชมป์ Siam Survivor III โดยแพ้ Pacific Kid สมาคมอื่น Rick เคยมาปล้ำใน SOTA โดยเข้าร่วมทัวร์นาเม้นท์ชิงแชมป์ Termination ในฐานะ It's we หากทว่าตกรอบแรกหลังจากแพ้ทีมของ Pacific Kid และ Harley Taker และหลังจากนั้น Rick ก็กลับมาปล้ำใน SOTA ในช่วงสมัยที่ Rick เข้ามาบริหาร SOTA โดย Rick นั้นเคยคว้าแชมป์ใน SOTA เพียงเส้นเดียวนั่นคือแชมป์ BWO Termination โดยแท็คทีมกับ Colt Python โดยได้แชมป์มาจาก Bad ZombieZ และ Chris Tuhu หากทว่าหลังจากนั้นหนึ่งเดือน Rick กับ Colt ก็เสียแชมป์ให้กับ Ammy Tulip และ Bital และนั่นก็คือแชมป์เส้นสุดท้ายที่ Rick ได้แตะใน SOTA ก่อนที่หลังจากนั้น Rick จะสามารถคว้าแชมป์ SOTA Thailand Television มาครองได้เป็นสมัยแรก Rick ได้เคยไปปล้ำที่สมาคมต่างประเทศอย่าง TIA (โดยที่ไปกับ Dark Ice และ Antord) ซึ่งทั้งสามคนก็คว้าแชมป์มากมายใน TIA หากทว่าอายุการปล้ำของทั้งสามนั้นไม่นานเท่าที่ควรเพราะมีปัญหากับตัวสมาคมทำให้ทั้งสามกลับประเทศไทย In Wrestling ท่าไม้ตาย *''Black Tail Hold'' (Guillotine choke) *''Dream Deliver'' (Cloverleaf) *''Memory Breaker'' (Chokebreaker) *''Memory Fading'' (Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster) *''Memory Recall Cutter'' (Overhead gutwrench flipped sideways into a cutter) *''Shattered Memory'' (Flying cross armbar) *''Shining Darkness'' (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) *''Stardust Memory'' (Wrist-clutch Death Valley driver) *''Unconcious'' (Reverse figure four leglock) ท่าประจำตัว *Armbar *Arm drag *Back chop *Baseball slide *Clothesline *Crossface *Crucifix armbar *Dragon sleeper *Enzuigiri *European uppercut *''Forgot It'' (Springboard tornado DDT) *German suplex *''Iron Memory'' (Running lariat by right hand) *Kimura *''Memorial'' (Diving neckbreaker) - sometimes while springboard *''Memory Atelier'' (Side spinebuster) *''Memory Blade'' (Spinning neckbreaker slam) *''Memory Phase'' (Repeated elbow strikes to the side of the opponent's head while holding the opponent in a crucifix position) *Northern Lights suplex *Powerslam *''Remembrance Saber'' (Heel kick) *Reverse STO *''Rick Pattern'' (Multiple slaps followed by a spinning chop followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of the head) - sometimes followed by Iron Memory *''Risk Shot'' (Running single leg dropkick) *Roundhouse kick *Running senton *Scoop slam - sometimes while applying an armlock *''Shooting Star Memory'' (Modified cross-armed iconoclasm) *Single knee facebreaker *Suicide dive *Swinging neckbreaker *''Syncronize Lock'' (Double underhook floated over into a crucifix armbar) *''Triangle of Pain'' (Legsweep hammerlock DDT) *''Turning Point'' (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam) Nicknames *"The Unforgetable" *"One of the best Submission Specialist" (Self proclaimed) *"God's Hand" เพลงเปิดตัว *"You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies *"Northern Cross (Instrumental)" by May'n *"Child's Play" (Used while a part of AVI) *'"Whisper in the dark"' by Skillet (Used while a part of Resolution) *'"Memory of Tears"' by Unknown Artist สถิติต่างๆ Bloody Wrestling Online *BWO Universal Champion (1 time) *BWO Underground Champion (1 time) *BWO Thailand Television Champion (1 time , current) *BWO Termination Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with The Colt Python *BWO Blood of Champion Royal Rumble winner (2011) TIA *TIA Chaos Champion (1 time) *TIA US Champion (1 time) *TIA TV Champion (1 time) Category:ประวัติ